metropolismania2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
This page outlines what occurs when you begin a new game in Metropolismania 2 and the basic process of playing the game.__NOEDITSECTION__ Meeting your boss After choosing "New Game" on the Title Screen, you're shown the first person you see in the game, your Hilter-stache bearing boss. He's standing in his office, which seems to contain seven items of furniture, plus a green curtain covering the window, a door on the right side, and a large ceiling light. Also, a different song is playing than usual. Immediately, your boss greets you in a text box shown at the bottom of the screen: * Glad to see you made it. Today you'll begin your training as a town builder. * As I'm sure you're aware, a town builder's role is to completely support town residents. * Residents will develop the town as they see fit. However, if we leave it up to them, the town will never grow to suit the needs of every individual resident. * That's where you come in. * First, you'll learn the basics of town building. * Well, as soon as you get out into the field, I'll give you a call. I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about. * Oh yeah, before you leave you need a MM License. * All right then, good luck! Then you're presented with the Visas (the stage select screen) and given one option, "Blue Lagoon", described as "An island paradise surrounded by rocky mountains." as the sole option]]After hitting {X} (Your only option), you're given the screen to create your MM License, which also serves as the character creation screen. Building roads Upon confirming your MM License, the screen fades and you're inconspicuously dropped from the sky. Your cellphone immediately rings with a call from your boss. You again see him standing in his office. This time, you can see information about him, including that he's 56 years old, and that he's described as both "Boss" and "Boss of Future" who works at "Development Agency". * Have you arrived at your first site? This is just the corner of the map. * Are you surprised nothing's on the map? We've got a town to build. * To build a good town, it's important to set up the roads with newly incoming residents in mind. * Now, let's start by laying roads to organize blocks. * Should I explain how to lay roads? You're presented with a Yes/No choice. If you answer yes, he describes the process of laying roads. * First, open the item menu with {Square}, then pick "Road Construction". * Push the left analog stick towards the item, then select with {X} * You can also select it by holding down {Square} to open the menu, pushing the left analog stick and then letting go of {Square}. * The Road Construction icon will display when you select it. So press {X} where you want to build a road. * Would you like me to repeat these instructions? Yes/No choice. If yes, the road explanation repeats. If no, he continues. * Ok. Let's try. The screen fades away and you can run around the land, laying out roads as you wish. All roads are 2-way and are 2 tiles wide. It is recommended that you ensure roads are at least 4 tiles away from each other, as the smallest building you'll regularly encounter are 2x2 tiles in size. Moving residents in The second you lay down a road your boss will call you again (he seems to like to annoy you). * You need to be careful, though! You don't want to build too many roads. * Oh, and you can even lay roads through forests and rivers. Make sure to connect roads over rivers and sea to land. * Once we've laid the roads, the next thing is to attract residents. * Attract means you'll check mail from people who want to move in, and select the building site they'll occupy. * You decide where they'll move in. You should set buildings so they connect to the roads you just made. * Shall I explain about the application list? You're presented with a Yes/No choice. If you answer yes, he explains the application list and describes the process of moving in residents. * First, open the item menu with {Square}, then select "E-mail". * When you open E-mail, a list of residents who want to move in to this town will be displayed. * Use the Up and Down directional buttons to select the resident you want to attract, then press {X} to check the information about them. * To attract the resident, confirm with {X}. You can reject their application and delete them from the list with {Square} * There's nothing wrong with rejecting them, but a good town builder should be able to invite all those who want to move in. * When you've selected someone to attract, you can view the tenant's final plan with your goggles. * Use the directional buttons to move the displayed tenant to where you want them, and confirm with {X}. * Oh, and don't forget that you can rotate them using {L1} and {R1}. * Now, who should we invite where? That's where your personality as a town builder comes in. * Shall I tell you again? Yes/No choice. If you accept, the explanation repeats. If you decline, he wraps up. * Ok. I'll talk to you again when the first resident moves in. Application List After you have some simple blocks built, take a look at your application list. The following 10 applicants will be listed: ]] There's no reason not to place all of these down in the locations of your choosing. After a few stages of development, your buildings will spring to life. They will not, however, develop fully if it is night time. Interacting with residents Once buildings are fully built, residents will move in and start running around. Shortly after, your boss will call you yet again with a comically patronizing lesson. * Have any residents come to the town, yet? * Then be sure to introduce yourself and get to know them well. * Shall I explain how to communicate? You're presented with a Yes/No choice. If you answer yes, he describes the process of socializing. * First, just talk to them. * They might give you the cold shoulder at first, but they'll be OK the more you chat. * To have conversations, open the item menu with {Square} and select "Mobile Phone". * Then, move to the person you want to talk to or a house and press {X}. * If you picked a house, next you pick who to talk to inside. Remember that sometimes everyone might be out! * If it's hard to decide, try using the right analog stick to get an aerial view or press {R1} and {R2} button to change views. * Would you like me to repeat these instructions? Yes/No choice. If yes, the explanation repeats. If no, he finishes. * I see. * Well, good luck. Complaint Meter Shortly after, your boss calls you again to teach you about the Complaint Meter. * You're working hard. * I'll teach you about the Complaint Meter. * The Complaint Meter displayed at the bottom right will increase as the residents develop complaints. * As the Complaint Meter fills up, the number of people wanting to move in here will decrease, and mails will stop coming in. * If you stop getting mails, talk directly to the residents and get them to introduce new tenants. * By all means, go wild developing the town, but I want you to keep an eye on the complaints too while building the town up, too. * All the best! If your Complaint Meter is in the green (smiling), you will get 2 applications each time the game throws them at you. If it's at yellow (frowning), you will only get 1 application. If you are not doing so well and are at red (scowling), you get no applications and are forced to socialize with residents in an attempt to get introductions. is in the green (smiling) in this example]] Completing Blue Lagoon Your boss will call you again to confirm that you understand what's going on and to inform you of your goal * Ok? Do you understand how building roads, allocating people and conversations work? * Communicate properly with the residents, listen to what they have to say, and before you know it you'll have 200 people. * Good Luck! As your boss suggested, the goal of Blue Lagoon is to reach 200 residents. It is strongly recommended that you obtain a yellow pages, as they are extremely useful not only for keeping in touch with your residents, but also moving them to the next stage. Once you reach 200 residents, you are given the option to move on in your item menu. It is entirely up to you when you feel ready to move on, though it's suggested that you at least add important residents to your yellow pages. Category:A-class articles